1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology and, more particularly, to a game device, a game control method, and a game control program for controlling a game in which a character is moved in a three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of games are provided in which the player manipulates a character to move in a game field and achieve a certain mission by beating an enemy character or acquiring an item. New game values are pursued through attempts to devise a system that governs a battle with an enemy character or through introduction of novel events.
However, attempts to devise a special means to move a character in a game field, other than causing a character to walk or ride in a vehicle, are rare regardless of whether the game field is two dimensional or three dimensional.